Journal Of A Puny Vegetable 2: Randy Rulez!
Journal of a Puny Vegetable 2 is a fanmade sequel to the 1st Journal of a Puny Vegetable episode. Plot The Countertop Elliot is humming Larry's High Silk Hat as he paints the countertop tiles blue.Sedgewick and George noticed this and asked Elliot what he was doing. Elliot says he's painting the countertop tiles blue. Sedgewick becomes skeptical. George was very crossed. Elliot tells the audience that if Sedgewick could clean up the countertop, he tells them to listen to a story. He rolls the film. The Story The Heffley family attend a party at a roller rink, where Junior reunites with his firneds. Afterwards, their mother has noticed that the boys haven't been getting along so she devises "Mom Bucks", play money she will pay them if they spend time together and can then trade in for one real dollar, but this makes things worse. Meanwhile, Greg and Rowley try their hand at making a viral YouTube video of Rough Randy wlip-synching the coolest Silly Song, Bellybutton - performed by Boyz in the Sink.Unfortunately, it proves to be awful, getting only 4 views. When a talent show is advertised on TV, the brothers see this as a big opportunity – Rowley suggests that he and Greg perform magic tricks, but Greg rejects the idea while Rodrick sees this as his band's big break. On Sunday, the Heffley family goes to church but Greg is extremely reluctant to go inside, as a melted chocolate bar, intentionally placed on his seat by Rodrick, has stained his trousers. Greg's mom uses her coat to cover up the stain, but the cover-up backfires when Rodrick exposes Greg's pants. The boys ultimately end up in a scuffle on the floor and as punishment, they are to spend a whole weekend together to bond while their parents leave to go to a hotel. Against his parents' orders, Rodrick has a party at the house and locks Greg in the basement. Rowley comes to save Greg, but Rodrick locks him in the basement as well, until a call from their mother results in Rodrick letting the two out in return for their silence on the matter. The next day, the two get a call from their mom, informing them that they are returning early from their trip. The house is trashed, and the boys have to clean it up and erase all evidence of the party before their parents come home. When they see that one of the people wrote "Rodrick Rules" on the bathroom door, they replace the door with a different one. Afterwards, Greg notices that the new door does not have a lock while the old one did. Rodrick tells Greg to deny any accusations by their parents. Chirag comes home from a trip to India and makes fun of Greg at school for not hanging out with Holly. In revenge, he starts the "Invisible Chirag" joke when everyone pretends they cannot see him.Later, Rowley comes to Greg's house for a sleepover.And Bill Walter meets Rodrick, for supper whilst Dad takes an instant dislike to Bill when he finds out he still lives with his parents. Rowley comes to Greg's house for a sleepover.Greg chooses a horror movie which terrifies them,so Rowley leaves. Mom notices that the lock on the bathroom door is missing and interrogates Greg and Rodrick. Greg confesses, but in order to prevent Rodrick from getting angry at him, he says the party was only a band rehearsal, and the two escape punishment. Rodrick thinks that Greg denied everything, and they become friends, with Rodrick teaching Greg about his secrets to an easy life. Rodrick gives Greg his assignment which he failed but Greg thought he got a good grade as it is revealed that Dad had helped Rodrick with every homework assignment that he did. The Invisible Chirag joke was still going on and at lunch that day Chirag tries to blackmail Rowley into having a corn dog if he said he could see Chirag but Greg manages to prevent it. After lunch, the class presents their assignments but the teacher humiliates Greg by making him read Rodrick's failed assignment.The next day, in an attempt to win Holly, Greg writes her a note and asks Rowley to pass it to Holly, he does but she passes it to Fregley and he accidentally passes it to Patty Farrell. The day after that, Greg finds a note from Holly Hills in his locker telling him to meet her in the art room. Instead, he finds Chirag, who has dressed up as Holly to trick Greg as revenge for his "invisible Chirag" joke. In the hallway, Holly passes by and greets Greg as "Fregley", which upsets Greg. That night, Rodrick takes Greg out for the night. They end up having fun and pranking people. However,prank goes too far when Mr. Nezzer chases them into the mall. The boys return home, only to discover that their father has come across photos of the party that they threw while their parents were gone. Greg is grounded for two weeks with no video games, and Rodrick also gets grounded for a month and is only allowed to drive to and from school for a month and is not allowed to participate in the talent show. Rodrick realizing that Greg had lied to him, tells him that they are no longer friends and they return to being rivals. Later, they have to spend the weekend at Grampa's retirement community. They find it extremely boring, particularly because Grampa only watches the lobby on the security channel on TV and they have to play a game. Greg finds Holly there and she apologizes for calling him Fregley.Rodrick finds Greg's Diary the next morning and Greg chases him around in his underwear as Rodrick attempts to give it to Holly. Greg steals it and runs into the women's locker room. The women discover him and chase him out. At the talent show a few nights later, Rowley's magic performance is unable to take place, as his eight-year-old assistant Scotty (Jakob Davies) gets stage fright. Greg's mom suggests to Greg to do the show with Rowley, but Greg refuses, saying that it would be embarrassing in front of Holly. When Rodrick goes to his band, Greg follows and watches Rodrick's band member, Bill Walter (Fran Kranz), kick him out of the band he created. However, Greg is later able to both befriend Rodrick and Rowley once more when Greg offers to do the magic act with Rowley if his mom lets Rodrick perform. Rodrick performs his band act but the audience is unimpressed until they see Mom dancing on the stage and everyone gets up and starts dancing. Rodrick kicks Bill out of the band and in return for having Junior let him take part, he gives the tape of Junior running around in his underpants to him. What We Have Learned Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Larry's Denim Ripjaw *What We Have Learned Running Gags Silly Song Classy Songs with Larry "Larry's Denim Ripjaw" What We Have Learned song Disco Kid They Got a Letter From None Characters *Larry (Elliot) *Bob *Junior *Lenny *Annie *Laura *Percy *Libby *Gordon *Lil Pea *Joe *Rough Randy *Baby Lou *The Peach *Mom Asparagus *Dad Asparagus *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt (Sedgewick) *Pa Grape (George) *Jean Claude *Philippe Fun Facts Trivia Inside References *The countertop segments morph a mixture of the countertop segments of both "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" and "The Princess and the Popstar". *"Larry's High Silk Hat" from "Lyle the Kindly Viking", and "Bellybutton" from "The Ballad of Little Joe" are heard in this show. Real-World References Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000